Wireless networks are becoming increasingly popular in the digital age. An example of such a network includes a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) in compliance with IEEE 802.11b/g/n standards. Users of a wireless network typically use a Wireless Access Point (WAP) to initiate communications with the network and access an internet (e.g., the global Internet). As WAP hot spots have become prevalent in public spaces (e.g., coffee shops, libraries, public streets, and book stores), users have begun to seek out and utilize those hot spots that offer internet access. Businesses have attempted to capitalize on the public's desire for internet by displaying advertisements at the welcome pages of hot spots that provide free internet services.
Typically, in order to find a hot spot offering free internet access, a customer unlocks their wireless device and places it into an active mode. The device acquires the identity of nearby WAPs by listening for management frames transmitted by those WAPs. The user then selects a WAP, and the wireless device can attempt to utilize the WAP to access a specific web page or site. If the attempt is successful, the home page of the website is transmitted by the WAP and the user views it. However, if the attempt is unsuccessful, the wireless device may be notified by the WAP that internet access is not available unless payment is supplied.